


Valdngelo

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre son of neptune</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valdngelo

{wow it's been so long since I wrote for this ship}

Nico wasn't sure why he had shown up at this Valentine's day party at Camp Half-Blood.

Maybe it was because Hazel, even through she was at Camp Jupiter and had no idea of Camp Half-Blood, had told him that he should be more friendly to people besides her and the dead.

He guessed she was right. 

Anyway it wouldn't kill him to go to a party. It's not like there were many demigods here anyway.

*****

Leo sighed. Jason and Piper had gone off somewhere together so he had been left alone. 

He looked around the room. Will and his siblings were playing the music. Nyssa was dancing with Harley. Everyone else was doing something.

Except him. 

....and Nico di Angelo who happened to be standing in a dark corner.

Leo walked over to the emo boy. "Hey there. You hate parties too?" Leo asked.

****

"Aren't you the idiot that sets himself on fire?" Nico raised an eyebrow at Leo Valdez. One of the supposed Seven of Prophecy. 

He was kinda cute.

"That I am. Leo Valdez my good man." Leo bowed and held out his hand.

Nico eyed him. What the fuck was he trying to do?

******

"How about a dance?" Leo tried again. Gods di Angelo was pretty.

"I don't dance." Nico muttered.

"Okay...how about a walk. I'm bored and you look like you're about to kill someone.

"Sure. Fine." Nico said, a tiny smile cracking through.


End file.
